InuYasha has come! The time before InuYasha
by Icy Dragon demon
Summary: Sesshomaru lies in wait for the birth of his baby brother... read on!


Birth Of Inu-Yasha  
  
My little brother was soon to be born. Lady Shinju was in more and more pain every day he saw her. The Kindness he was having to give to a mortal was killing him. Suddenly he saw Shinju walking across the great hall. She was obviously in pain. "Lady Shinju" said Sesshomaru "allow me to help you" he strode over to her and allowed her to lean on him. "My lady have you thought of a name for him yet?" he asked curiously. "Yes" she answered smiling suddenly. That surprised him. He asked her that everyday and she always said no. "what is he to be called my lady" he asked, "I think Inu- Yasha is appropriate" she replied "indeed milady". He thought again of his dreams. Would this Inu-Yasha take tetsusaiga? Never I will not allow it! However the matter hovered over him. Finally he reached the lady's room. "Thank you Sesshomaru" she said "it was a pleasure" he lied. As soon as the door closed he called for Jaken. Jaken was a little toad demon slave that served Sesshomaru. The pitiful creature suddenly appeared beside him "yes milord?" "get me some food and take it to the great hall I am hungry," he said. As Jaken scuttled off he headed for the hall.  
  
In the hall he found Jigokuyari his best friend. Jigo had long black hair and his favored weapon was a long lightning spear. The spear lay on the table since it was never out of Jigo's reach. "Hello Jigo" he said, "hey Sess come have a bite to eat." "Jaken will be here with my food shortly." "So any news" asked Jigo "yes actually" "Lady Shinju has finally named the child" he said "hm yes I thought she would soon" answered Jigo "what's he called" "Inu-Yasha apparently." Jaken appeared with a bowl of rice. And Sesshomaru dug in. "are you on good terms with lady Gintsuki yet" asked Sesshomaru, "nope she still things I like Kuailong" answered Jigo. "I got a new set of claw marks though for trying to tell her that I don't like that dragon though" he said showing his forearm which was bleeding profusely from what looked like three long, deep scratches. "Yea well you had better get on good terms with her before she kills you" said Sesshomaru. "Well my beds been cold a while now I don't know if she will ever believe that I don't like the dragon" Jigo replied. "Yes well-"  
  
Ryuuko, a snake demon and vassal of lord Nishi, Sesshomaru's father, burst into the huge room. "Human Yomitora and hisssss clan are attacking the den!!" He said "WHAT!" shouted Jigo and Sesshomaru in unison. "He needsssss all available warriorsssss to the battle NOW!" "Lets go," said Jigo. Outside was chaos. There were corpses everywhere all of them human. "No lost demons then" said Jigo "that's something". They entered the fray. Jigo saw Gentsuki fighting off some samurai and went to help her. Sesshomaru looked around and saw Kuailong and his father and went to aid them. He swiped his acidic claws melting the heads of a pair of samurai and continued on to his father. Suddenly a flash of lightning stabbed through another pair of samurai very close to him. He glanced sideways seeing Jigo grinning in his battle fury and burning the heads of dozens of samurai with lightning. Sesshomaru smiled back and fell into his own bout of crazy bloodlust. [pic] Bloodlust and black demons.  
  
The battle was over before it had begun and the corpses of lord Yomitaras men lay bloody and burning on the ground. Bloodlust had fell from most of the demon warriors although Gentsuki, Ryuuko, Kontonkaze, and his father were still ripping up corpses or pounding trees. Jigo had cooled down enough to talk "good battle today Sess!" he said happily. Sesshomaru noticed Jigo was completely covered in blood and gore. His father having pounded a tree into dust and lost his own fury also came over "excellent fun I enjoyed that and I do hope they do it again sometime" Sesshomaru noticed blood dripping from his fangs and smiled "indeed it was" he said with glee. Then lord Nishi looked out over the blood and carnage that covered a 5-mile radius. "Where is Lady Shinju?" he suddenly said nervously. Sesshomaru hadn't thought of that. "If she sees any of this." Nishi's voice trailed off. Sesshomaru, Jigo and lord Nishi ran back to the cave entrance as fast as they could.  
  
They found lady Shinju sobbing. "My lady" said Nishi "this is what we demons do I-I am sorry we have caused you grief we were protecting the den." suddenly Shinju fell over clasping her stomach and moaned. "Damn it Sess get her back inside and to her quarters." Said Nishi "yes father" replied Sesshomaru picking her up he strode to her quarters and lay her down on her bed. He exited the room with little more than a glance back. He returned to the great hall to find the table laden with all sorts of lovely food from the battle. Human livers marinated in their blood lay in bowls with appetizers of tasty looking hearts, stomachs, and muscles. Sesshomaru's mouth watered as he dashed to the table. "Dig in" said Jigo beside him "its lovely" he said licking his lips, blood dripping from his front teeth like a waterfall into a spring.  
  
After the feast Sesshomaru and Jigo decided to take a stroll outside they were a few miles away from the den when they heard sounds. It sounded like a battle with clashing steel and screams of humans. The scent was mostly human but his sensitive nose picked out a demon in their midst. He looked sideways at Jigo who nodded and they darted toward the sound. When they got to the clearing they peered around a bunch of trees. There was a demon with black hair and a black band tied around his forehead. He was clothed only in a jet-black kimono and black leather shoes. He clearly had the large claws of a demon that flashed in the moonlight every time he swung them and slew a human, and a black tail, which kept swaying like he was happy. The strangest thing was it was so hard to see him he looked transparent like a shadow although the claws ripping open human chests were obviously solid.  
  
[pic]  
  
  
  
The Black Panther.  
  
Suddenly a very strange thing happened. He raised and spread his hands and roared some incantation and suddenly another white version of him popped out of him. When all the humans were gone Sesshomaru and Jigo entered the clearing. "Halt demon" said Sesshomaru and the demon stopped his rampage the white version dissipated into air. "Who is your lord" asked Jigo. "I don't have one," said the demon in a soft, smooth voice "I am a wanderer". "Then what kind of demon are you?" asked Sesshomaru. "A panther demon. I wander the world killing things and keeping myself alive, trying to gain more and more power". "Would you like to come to our den if you are friendly" asked Jigo "if you want to hire me. My skills are. adequate". "Then we will hire you what is the price" asked Sesshomaru". "Somewhere to sleep and eat" the panther demon replied. "Come then," said Sesshomaru "you shall find shelter in my lords den".  
  
When the panther demon, Tirion, strode into the great hall alongside Jigo and Sesshomaru he was awed at the dimensions of the huge hall. A hall big enough for a fully-grown dog demon to walk around in freely. Sesshomaru and Jigo went over to the table where Ryuuko was sucking on a human rib. Ryuuko immediately stood up and slithered to the Panther demon, looking at him suspiciously. "This panther demon Tirion has been invited and wishes to aid our den" said Sesshomaru. "Issssss he trussssstworthy hm?" asked Ryuuko. "Yes," said Jigo "we found him massacring Yomitora's samurai's". He issssss an ally indeed then" replied Ryuuko "a wanderer?" he asked. "Yes"-said Tirion. "Very well" answered Ryuuko "come to meet lord Nishi".  
  
Ryuuko led Sesshomaru, Jigo, and Tirion to a room in the southern wing where lord Nishi was cleaning his armor. Ryuuko knocked on the door. "Milord, we have a vissssitor". "Come in" said Nishi. Ryuuko slowly opened the door; Nishi sat hunched over polishing his rather bloodstained green armor. He turned around, "Greetings demon, what lord do you serve under and why are you here?" "I serve under no lord, and I am here to aid you in your battle against the human Yomitora". "Very well", "for your first task you must bring an enemy samurai's head, without being noticed, can you do that?" "it would be a pleasure" he said smiling, "young Sesshomaru here will overlook your work" said Nishi. "You shall go on this mission at the crack of dawn, now sleep".  
  
The Mission.  
  
That Night Sesshomaru had a dream again. It was of a young dog demon, like himself wielded the Tetsusaiga. Sesshomaru so wanted that sword. He saw this demon in ragged clothes, with dog-ears sticking out of his head and claws such as his own. Could this be his brother Inuyasha? And if it was his young brother, soon to be born then he must be a half-breed. So how did he wield the sword that was his by right? The demon struck at him with the blade he fell to his knees, pain searing through his body like molten rock. His brother laid another blow aimed for his chest.  
  
Sesshomaru woke up in a cold sweat. Could this be a telling of the future? If so he would change it. He would not let a hanyou, a half-breed, kill him or wield Tetsusaiga.  
  
A few hours later a knock on his door woke him. He donned a light kimono and went out of his chamber meeting Tirion waiting for him. "Up so soon Tirion", "I am eager for the mission, I am eager to kill them". "Very well then. We shall go". Tirion and Sesshomaru set off for Yomitora's Village. They reached the Fort at noontide with nobody finding them out. They leaped over the walls and stalked their prey, Yomitora and the strange sorcerer Yasha. "There", said Tirion "that is the nobles quarters they'll be there". Sesshomaru jumped onto the roof Tirion following him "just as I thought" said Sesshomaru. He carved a hole in the glass of the skylight with a claw. They both dropped to the floor soundlessly. Tirion drew his Long dagger and Sesshomaru bared his snow colored fangs. They stalked over to one bed and Sesshomaru saw the visage of Yomitora. His claws lashed out slashing the face. "I bid thee farewell" he whispered as bed, man, and sheets melted. "Now" said Tirion "we find Yasha".  
  
[pic] The death of a sorcerer  
  
Tirion and Sesshomaru split up checking beds. Tirion found one empty, rather rich looking bed. He laid a hand on the sheets. "Still warm" he muttered "which means." he turned round. Yasha stood there a long katana resting in one hand. "Die now foolish demon" he said in a harsh whisper. He brought the blade down. It clanged off Tirions dirk (long dagger) and imbedded itself in the floor. A look of mild surprise entered Yasha's eyes "you are a strong one aren't you" he said. "Stronger than you'd think" Tirion answered swinging his dirk down in a long arc. Yasha jumped back but had some skin nicked off his front arm. Tirion jumped kicking him to the floor. Yasha brought his own feet up as Tirion jumped again knocking him away. There was a thud as the dirk left Tirions hand and imbedded itself in Yasha's gut. "Heh much stronger than you think" he said, smiling. He caught Sesshomaru's scent and followed it to him "I've killed him" said Tirion. "Come let us go". They each bounded out of the skylight and over the gates.  
  
When they got back to the den Jigo greeted them in panic "Sesshomaru" he said "while you were away your little brother was born come quick". A look of surprise crossed Sesshomaru's eyes then he followed Jigo at a run. Even if it is a damn half-breed I still want to see him, he thought. They entered lady Shinju's chambers. Shinju was obviously asleep in bed and Nishi knelt at her side. "Sesshomaru look. your brother" Nishi held up the little demon he had been holding. It already had a rough mane of hair and little thorny claws. "He is. interesting," replied Sesshomaru blankly and a thin smile crossed his lips. Sesshomaru left the room. A bit later Nishi came out. "Sesshomaru I must go and tell Kailong of this she is living outside near Yomitora's village. oh" he said suddenly. "How did your mission go", "we killed both Yasha and Yomitora" replied Sesshomaru. "Good, well that's over". He left. [pic] The beginning  
  
Sesshomaru suddenly stormed back into the room. His acid claws leading the ways he slashed at Shinju's bed. The covers came away in shreds. Then, Suddenly, Shinju melted her remains dripping to burn holes in the floor. "Tirion, leave!" he shouted at the panther demon that had started to walk out of the room as well. Jigo stood up, "Sesshomaru." he said. "You know how much I hate humans Jigo" replied Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grabbed Inu- Yasha by the back of the neck and dashed to the dens huge gate. "Goodbye little brother" he said and he threw little Inu-Yasha from the den. "SESSHOMARU!" screamed Jigo who had followed him. Sesshomaru turned just in time to see an arc of lightning from Jigo's staff and jump to the side. "Will you try to kill me also Jigo?" asked Sesshomaru calmly. "Hell yeah" he said grinning, his eyes red with bloodlust. "Jigo. I don't want to kill you" Jigo leaped forward, but again Sesshomaru dodged to the side. Sesshomaru's hand lashed out severing Jigo's arm holding the lightning spear, from his body. "But that doesn't mean I wont" said Sesshomaru standing over Jigo. "Goodbye. friend". RIIIIP!! A fountain of blood spurted up painting Sesshomaru's calm face. Sesshomaru turned round and leaped out of the dens doorway, into the wilds.  
  
[pic] 


End file.
